Beneath the Christmas Tree
by Vibrant Spectrum
Summary: Dedicated to LadyBastet92. Mai finds a little surprise beneath the Christmas tree from Atem. Mai x Atem


**Dedicated to LadyBastet92**

I know this is late, but I promised a Mai x Atem fic, so here is it. And yes, he does have his own body. I know the title is very unoriginal, but hey, it's a good title, right? By the way, I'm just making this up as I go along, so please tell me if it seemed rushed, because it is rushed. And one more thing. I don't have carollers in this area, so I don't know what happens after they finish singing. Just thought I'd mention it. Also, Atem and Mai are already dating in this fic.

All reviews and suggestions are appreciated, especially if you point out any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, it wouldn't be this popular.

**Beneath the Christmas Tree**

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride on a one-horse open sleigh!!" The carollers finished off to a round of applause. Then Grandpa took out his wallet, thanked them and gave them some money before closing the door.

Yugi smiled, "They sure are brave tonight, braving the snow like that."

It was Christmas Eve. Grandpa, Yugi, Atem and Mai were all in the house, warming themselves by the fire and drinking hot chocolate. Mai was there because Atem had invited her, and she had no one else to spend it with. She could have gone to Joey's, but the boy was with his Mum that Christmas. Also, this was Atem's first Christmas, and she didn't have the heart to refuse.

"So, can we open our presents now?" Atem looked at Yugi, pleading with his eyes. Yugi chuckled, remembering his excitement when he found out about the presents before nodding.

Atem smirked a thank you in Yugi's direction before heading to the tree to hand out everyone's presents. Then everyone sat around the room with a small pile of presents beside them and took turns opening their presents while everyone else watched.

Grandpa went first. He got an electronic foot massager from Yugi and Atem, chocolates from Atem, a rare card from Yugi and two bags of prunes from Mai. He thanked everyone and turned to Yugi, who went next.

Yugi got a branded watch from Grandpa, a new deck from Atem and Mai, The Winged Dragon of Ra from Atem and a pair of high heels from Mai. Everyone burst out laughing at his gift before turning to Atem, who turned eagerly to his pile.

Atem revealed a fake Puzzle from Grandpa and Yugi, another watch identical to Yugi's from Grandpa, hair gel and hair dye from Mai, and leather clothes and chains from Yugi. He thanked everyone before looking over to Mai, like everyone else.

From Grandpa, Mai got a pair of earrings which she put on instantly, a makeup kit from Yugi, a stripper's outfit from Yugi and Grandpa (as another joke) and a small velvet box from Atem. She unwrapped the box carefully and opened it, not wanting to see what was inside although she was bursting with curiosity.

'Could it be?' She thought. She peeked at it through half-opened eyes and sighed with a mixture of relief and disappointment. Inside laid a beautiful necklace with a note attached to it. She read it aloud:

_Mai Valentine, will you be the Queen of Games as well as the Queen of my heart?_

Atem pulled a similar box out his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a ring with the same design as the necklace and looked her in the eye.

"Will you marry me?"

The room was stunned silent. Even the crackling fire had gone quiet, as if waiting for her to answer.

Suddenly, she laughed. It was loud, but did not have any merriment in it. Atem looked at her as a worried frown crossed his features. What could it possibly mean?

Then, she stopped laughing and punched him lightly on the arm. "Atem! Couldn't you just ask me directly instead of having all this tension?" She laughed again, and this time, it was a real laugh. "Yes, I will marry you."

Atem let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding and started laughing with her, he was so happy. Grandpa and Yugi exchanged knowing glances and shared a secret smile before leaving the room together.

Atem gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before hugging her tightly.

"Besides, I like the sound of 'Mai Valentine, Queen of Games." She mumbled into his hair before kissing him back.

They would never forget that day. The day when it all happened beneath the Christmas tree.

0.0 

Merry (belated) Christmas!

Hope you enjoyed this little ficcie. Feel free to review.


End file.
